French Lessons
by sara-chan
Summary: Aya finds Ken reading a newspaper one morning, but Ken doesn't even notice the redhead. That's something Aya won't stand. It's a RanKen fic!!!


****

AUTHOR: sara-chan

****

PAIRING: RanKen

****

WARNINGS: sap, fluff?

****

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Weiss Kreuz, but the poem is from me. 

****

NOTES: Ok, I'm new in Weiss Kreuz and I'm French. Don't go!!! I'm a RanKen fangirl, thanks to Jin and fei. Hope it's ok, though. Huge thanks to my friend fei! She corrected all the faults! Saaaaank you, girl!

And now, on to the fic! 

* * *

****

French Lessons

by sara-chan

It was around 9am.

The shop would be opened in an hour. Yohji was still sleeping but it wasn't something unusual for the playboy. Omi was at school. That left Aya and Ken for the morning shift. 

The said two were now taking their breakfast… in silence.

But what was surprising was that even Ken hadn't said a word. In fact, since the soccer boy had arrived in the kitchen, Aya had seen him reading this newspaper without blinking an eye.

That was something even cold-ice Aya couldn't let pass. It must have been something _very_ interesting if the brown-haired boy wasn't bugging him at breakfast like usual.

"What are you reading?" he asked, straight to the point, but it was Aya after all.

"French," Ken answered without looking up at him.

Aya raised a surprised eyebrow. "I didn't know you spoke French."

At his leader's awed voice, Ken raised his eyes. "Huh? Oh no, I don't speak French, but when I read this newspaper, I found some poems. They are beautiful, but…" The soccer teen blushed red. "I can't understand one word."

Aya smirked, and then put down his cup. "Read one."

Ken blinked, surprised that the redhead was so talkative this morning. He wondered if the man was ill or something, but when he saw the impatient look Aya sent to him, he shrugged and read.

__

"A chaque jour qui passe, te savoir près de moi réchauffe mon cœur glacé." 

Ken looked than at the redhead expectantly. Aya smirked, trying hard to control the laughter that was threatening to erupt at Ken's horrendous pronunciation. It was bad alright, but at least he could still somewhat figure out what he was trying to say. Shutting his eyes, the redhead tried to remember some of his French lessons from his childhood. Finally, he opened his eyes and said.

"As each day goes on, knowing you are near me warms my frozen heart"

Ken blinked, and blinked again. "Hey! How do you know French? It's great!" he said with genuine admiration.

The older man shrugged, and drank his coffee. "What else?"

The chocolate eyed boy looked back at the newspaper excitedly and struggled through another line.

__

"Je veux te garder avec moi, pour que nous ne soyons plus jamais séparés."

"I want to keep you with me, so that we will never ever be apart," said Aya soon after.

Ken blushed. Now, it was beginning to be embarrassing. He hadn't known the poem was about love, he had just thought the words were beautiful. He felt suddenly uncomfortable, while his cheeks were hot. He was blushing dammit! Maybe they should stop here. And why the hell was Aya looking at him _that_ way?

"Err… I think I'm going to open the shop," he said while he abruptly stood up.

He was walking toward the door when he heard Aya reading the newspaper, then standing up too.

"You missed the last line," the redhead noticed.

Ken blinked, and then fidgeted, something he was always doing when he was embarrassed. He saw Aya walking toward him, but what made the soccer boy even more nervous was the way the amethyst eyes were looking at him and that smirk on the Weiss leader's lips.

__

"Ken, you idiot, run!" yelled his mind to him, but Ken was like glued where he was, with his back against the wall behind him. He couldn't even move. He was paralyzed.

"Err… Aya…" he said while his blush wouldn't stop, much to his embarrassment.

Aya's low and deep voice interrupted him from what he was going to say.

__

"Quand je te regarde dans les yeux, je sais que je suis perdu"

"Donne-moi un dernier baiser et je te dirai 'Je t'aime'."

His amethyst eyes shone with a sudden light while he translated those words to him.

"When I look into your eyes, I know I'm lost"

His face was so close to his they could have breathed the same air. Aya whispered then the last line.

"Give me one last kiss…"

Ken's eyes bulged while he stopped breathing. But the words repeated in his mind until he felt Aya's lips on his. Like the redhead, he shut his chocolate eyes, and let himself be drawn into their kiss. Aya's hands around his waist held him tightly while he wound his hands around the taller man's neck. Ken wanted this time to last forever. He wanted Aya here with him, but breathing became urgent for their lungs so they parted from each other.

Aya's hand went to his cheek and stroked it gently. A smile appeared on the redhead's lips making Ken smile too. Then Aya repeated and finished the last words of the poem.

"Give me one last kiss, and I will tell you 'I love you'."

Aya bent his head once more to place another kiss on his lover's lips. He whispered to his ear, only for him.

"Je t'aime, Ken."

Since then, Ken didn't miss a single chance to read French poems to his lover at breakfast.

~ FIN ~

* * *

__

So, how was it? Good? Bad? Tell me please! I'd like to write more RanKen fics, so if I have enough supports, I'll continue.

Thanks for reading,

Sara-chan


End file.
